At present, the boot animation effect of the virtual reality system mainly includes stereo effect and planar effect. As compared with planar effect, stereo effect is more magnificent and shocking. But virtual reality technology currently is still a new field, and is inevitably limited by hardware technology. For example, in virtual reality experiences, there is no good solution for anti-vertigo technology currently, and the user's higher requirement cannot be satisfied. When a virtual reality system is activated, although a boot animation of stereo effect brings excitements, an effect of transition from a realistic environment to a virtual environment is absent, which brings much discomfort to the user. Thus it is necessary to reserve traditional planar boot animation effects in the VR mode for a transition, and that can achieve some visual interaction effects that are unrealizable by stereo animations. For example, the boot animation in a style of shadow puppet, paper cutting, etc. cannot be replaced by stereo effects. However, planar animation files produced by 2D animation production software cannot be directly imported into the virtual reality system for a usage, and thus the required planar boot animation effect cannot be achieved.
In addition, although there are many manners for realizing a boot animation of stereo effect in the virtual reality system, usually that is realized through a software platform, but the software platform may not support the dynamic effect resources provided by all similar software, or directly import the produced stereo animation file into the virtual reality system for a usage, and thus many dynamic effects unrealizable have to be discarded, which is very regrettable.